Archer (David)
Summary Archer is an Archer-class Servant able to be summoned by the Protagonist in the Grand Order conflicts of Fate/Grand Order. Archer's True Name is David, the King of Israel, based on the king of ancient Israel who appears in the Old Testament. David was a shepherd and a harpist. As a shepherd, he was told by the prophet Samuel that he had been given a special role from God. He is famous for episodes such as performing with a harp in front of Saul, king of Israel, to exorcise him from an evil spirit, and defeating the Philistine giant Goliath. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C. Higher with Sacrifice Name: Archer, David, King of Israel Origin: Fate/Grand Order Gender: Male Age: Likely summoned in his early 20s Classification: Heroic Spirit, Archer-Class Servant, King Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Swordsman and Marksman, Healing (His music heals others), Blessed (Blessed by God to be able to easily kill beasts without assistance), Transmutation (Can transmute nearby rocks into the appropriate shape for Hamesh Avanim), minor Mind Manipulation and Social Influencing with Charisma, Durability Negation, Absorption and possibly Death Manipulation with The Ark, Can affect the accuracy of attacks in range of his music, Supernatural Luck, Minor Fate Manipulation (Servants with B-rank Luck or higher can change their own fates to evade inevitable outcomes such as having their hearts destroyed by Gáe Bolg), Fire Manipulation via Sacrifice, Limited Power Nullification and Servant Physiology, Resistance to Holy Manipulation and possibly Reality Warping (His Divinity grants him resistance to the Noble Phantasms related to the Messiah, including possibly the Holy Grail) Attack Potency: Island level (Should be comparable to combat ready servants such as EMIYA. In Okeanos, he participated in the battle against Heracles, although this was more to lead him to the Ark, and shortly after fought in the final battles against Hector, Medea Lily and the Demon God Pillar Forneus), Higher with Sacrifice (As an A-Rank Anti-Army Noble Phantasm, it should be superior to a B+ Rank Noble Phantasm with the same designation), Hamesh Avanim and Ark Ignore Durability Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Has a B-Rank in Agility, making him comparable to Saber under Rin) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman Striking Strength: Island Class Durability: Island level (Comparable to other combat ready servants), Immune to Conventional Weapons Stamina: Virtually tireless while he has a sufficient amount of mana Range: Extended melee range with his sword and staff. Several dozen meters with his sling Standard Equipment: His staff, sword, harp, and sling, various stones he uses for Hamesh Avanim, The Ark Intelligence: David is the most well known king of Israel, being famous for leading the Israelites to a golden era and for raising an army of over three hundred thousand. He is an excellent warrior who dispatched many foes with his sword, staff, and sling and was clever enough to dispatch of the Goliath with his own sword after knocking the giant out. Also, he is a prodigious harp player who can heal psychological ailments simply by having others hear it. In battle, he's known to be cool-headed in the face of desperation and logically thinks out his problems rather than try to escape them with brute force. However, he has a weakness for women he finds fetching and becomes far more easy to manipulate should his opponent be one. Weaknesses: Hamesh Avanim is not immediately lethal and requires four warning shots to activate. The target of The Ark cannot be converted into spiritual form, thus David must carry it around with him. Also, his opponent must make physical contact with it for it to work and thus has to strategically guide them towards it. Has a weakness for beautiful women. Cannot fight in Spirit Form. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasms FiveStones.jpg|The Five Stones and his Sling Hamesh_Avanim_FGO.gif|Activation * Hamesh Avanim: The Five Stones: The slingshot of David that he used to defeat Goliath, consisting of five decorated stones bound by the line of a sling and normally carried around his waist. The sling is the true Noble Phantasm, and the projectiles are merely normal stones that have undergone transfiguration, allowing them to be replenished unendingly. The stones can be called an expression of David's tolerance, the first four stones acting as projectile "warning shots" that consist of David intentionally missing his shots to attempt to persuade the opponent to lay down their arms. Should the opponent fail to comply with the warnings, he will be able to launch the fifth stone, "a rapid, nonlethal attack that is extremely difficult to evade", that is said to certainly hit and defeat the opponent. * Sacrifice: Flames Upon the Altar: David's second Noble Phantasm, representing the "flame that carries the hottest heat, shining brightly, which flared up by God's commands" told of in the Book of Numbers of the Old Testament. It takes the form of a simple incense burner while inert, but when activated by burning ketoret it will manifest phantasmal incense burners in front of each of David's foes. These incense burners emit a violet haze that envelops the targets as a thunderstorm gathers overhead to recreate the conditions of Mount Sinai before fire rains from the heavens to completely incinerate those who would oppose the will of God without leaving a single drop of blood behind. * Ark: The Ark of the Covenant: A wooden box that contains the original engravings of the Ten Commandments issued to Moses by God. As a Noble Phantasm, its effect is narrow but absolute; besides the Servant that carries them, all those who would deem to touch the box without authorization are drained of their magical energy unto death. Upon seizure of Jerusalem and the removal of the Philistines, King David of Israel appointed the city as his capital and situated within it the Ark of the Covenant. It is summoned into the world independently from Archer, and it cannot be changed into spiritual form. Fate/Grand Order, it is powerful enough to overcome even Heracles's stock of lives from God Hand, killing him instantly. Class Skills *'Independent Action:' The ability to remain independent even when rejecting the Magical Energy supply from the Master. At the higher ranks, it is also possible to remain for extended periods of time in this world without an established contract. It is both useful and troublesome depending on the disposition of the Servant and the rank of Independent Action. Acting in autonomy from the Master's Magical Energy supply, the Master can concentrate their own Magical Energy on large spells, or the Servant will be fine even in the case they can not supply Magical Energy due to injury. David's Rank in this skill is A, allowing him to even engage in combat without a Master. However, his effectiveness will be diminished, and he must have a competent Master to use his Noble Phantasm as frequently as he likes. *'Magic Resistance:' An innate ability that grants protection against magical effects. Differently from the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. David has a stellar A-Rank in this ability, rendering him virtually invulnerable to all of Caster's spells from the Age of Gods and completely untouchable to modern magi. This also applies to indirect magical attacks, such as magical hypnosis, petrification, and spatial manipulation. Personal Skills *'Charisma:' The natural talent to command an army. Increases the ability of allies during group battles. A rare talent, and ability inherent to Servants of the Saver class. It is said that a rank of B in this skill is sufficient to lead a nation as its King. Having been a prodigy in military tactics and command in life, he was said to have led an army of 320,000 strong made up of all the tribes that followed under him as the second king of Israel to take control of the city of Jerusalem. * Divinity: The measure of one's Divine Spirit aptitude, reflected in high ranks by the user becoming part Divine Spirit. At A-rank, it is even an indicator as one who has reached the Throne of Gods. Additionally, it possesses another effect that allows one to reduce "Anti-Purge defense" in proportion to the rank of their Divinity, allowing them to break through defensive abilities such as Protection of the Faith and Saver's Enlightenment of the Sacred Fig. For David, he possesses a low rank of D despite being the ancestor of the Messiah and was himself no more than a shepherd in life before his reign as king of Israel. However, his Divinity has seemed to grant him some resistance against Noble Phantasms related to the Messiah (though not those in relation to God) such as the "Holy Shrouds", "Holy Nails", "Holy Lance" and possibly even the "Holy Grail". *'Divine Protection of God:' Due to being ordained by God to perform great things, David's physical strength and already sharp wit increase when facing beasts unaided. *'Harp of Healing/Harp Performance:' David's prodigious talent with the harp allows him to heal the physical and mental damage of those who listen to his music in a manner akin to modern music therapy. Also, he is so talented that spirits will be exorcised while listening to it and enemy projectiles and polearm attacks will suffer from a sudden reduction in accuracy as they approach him. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Fate Category:Nasuverse Category:Slingshot Users Category:Sword Users Category:Staff Users Category:Healers Category:Spirits Category:Summons Category:Game Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Kings Category:Abrahamic Figures Category:Servants Category:Soul Users Category:Fate Users Category:Fire Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Supernatural Luck Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Mind Users Category:Possession Users Category:Social Influencers Category:Tier 6 Category:Power Nullification Users